Reflections
by LongTimeFan
Summary: Reflections on Jack and Sam's relationship through Daniel's eyes. Post series and movies. AU as Janet lives in my world and is with Daniel. As always mistakes are mine.


Reflections on Jack and Sam's relationship through Daniel's eyes. Post series and movies. AU as Janet lives in my world and is with Daniel. J/S, D/J

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction based on the television series Stargate SG1. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/US, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel or anyone else who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. I claim no ownership of the characters. Only using them for a short time and will return them in relatively the same shape as when borrowed.

Watching her husband from the kitchen doorway, Janet Fraiser's brow creased in concern. Making up her mind, she switched off the light and moved into the living room. Curling up against him, her concern grew when he did not acknowledge her presence.

"Hey," she finally called, placing her hand on his face and bringing it toward her. "Everything okay?" she asked softly when his eyes registered that she was there.

Softening his gaze, Daniel Jackson leaned into Janet's hand briefly before leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Yeah, everything's fine," he answered her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to his side before his eyes moved back to the fire.

Settling into him, Janet drew lazy circles on his chest as she continued to watch him. "You've been a million miles away ever since you got back," she murmured softly. "Did something happen on the trip?"

Realizing that he was giving her the impression that something was wrong, Daniel quickly denied any problem. "No, no. The trip was fine," he said, flashing her a small smile and squeezing her to reinforce his words. He had returned this morning from a long weekend with his former teammates, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. It had been Sam's birthday and she had wanted the four of them to go camping like old times. "It was good spending time with them again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go," Janet murmured, watching the flames dancing. "Since Jack retired and Sam's spending most her time on scientific projects, we rarely see them. And Teal'c is off world most of the time with his family. I miss them," she said wistfully.

"Me too. I don't think I realized how much until this weekend," Daniel replied reaching down for his drink. Twirling the amber liquor slightly, he took a sip before setting it back down.

"Is that why you're so sad now?" she asked, her eyes watching his features.

"I'm not sad," Daniel said, meeting her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Janet asked again, still seeing something in his countenance.

Suddenly making up his mind, Daniel sat and and turned more towards his wife. "You know I love you, right?" Seeing the flash of surprise on her face at the question, he smiled at the conviction of her response.

"Of course."

"How?" Daniel asked, a crease appearing lightly across he brow as his eyes roved across her features.

"How?" Janet repeated, unsure what he wanted. "You tell me so," she said, shaking her head slightly to tell him she was unsure what he wanted her to say. Seeing him flinch at her words, her uneasiness rose again. "Daniel?"

Sighing, Daniel drew her close and pressed another kiss to her temple. Sitting back, his eyes went back to the fireplace. "For eight years I watched Sam and Jack love each other and not be able to do a thing about it. They," he paused, looking her for the right word, "*settled* for whatever small gesture, touch or moment they could squeeze out. They never crossed the line the regulations drew for them. They were so careful to not say too much, show too much affection or concern for each other for fear of the consequences."

Frowning, Janet tensed. "Are they having problems? Sam hasn't said anything."

"No, no," he quickly assured her. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

A genuine smile tugged at Daniel's lips as he thought about his friends. "Now, you can't be around them for more than two seconds without seeing some sign and feel the love between those two." Looking at her he continued. "Every time they are together in the same room, they *show* what they mean to each other."

Reading the unasked question in her eyes, he continued. "Jack and I were going to run down to the store to pick up a few things. Before we left, I watched him peer at her like he was trying to memorize every inch of her. She was doing the same to him. After a few minutes, a small smiled tugged at their lips and only then could we leave. When we got back, it happened all over again. You could almost hear the silent conversation going on between them, verifying that each was there and safe."

"There were a lot times when they weren't. None of you were," Janet murmured thinking of all the times she had to wait for the team to return so she could patch one or more of them up.

"I know and I have seen him do that before when we were on missions, but I always thought it was Jack making sure that nothing had happened when were separated. Now I know it wasn't. It was one of his ways to tell her he loved her without saying it. But, it's not only that though. One is always showing the other they care in some manner. Jack's favorite thing to do, I swear, is to drop kisses in Sam's hair or temple. If I saw him doing it once, I saw him do it a dozen times when we were there."

"And Sam?"

"Sam's a hugger," Daniel said, amusement in his tone. "Jack would be standing someplace and she'd come up and wrap her arms around him. It didn't matter if he was turned away from her or not. She'd put one arm around him and lay her head on his back or chest, just for a few seconds, and then she'd be gone, continuing with whatever chore or project she was involved in. In between they were constantly checking in with each other, making sure the other was comfortable and had everything they could possibly want. They don't even have to say anything. One would just know when the other needed something and it would magically appear. It's that whole silent military conversation thing taken to a whole new level."

"They sound happy," Janet murmured softly, laying her head on Daniel's shoulder. "They deserve it."

Nodding, Daniel agreed. "I heard something this weekend I don't know if I have ever heard from Jack in all the years I've known him." Seeing the unasked question in Janet's features, he replied, "An honest to god, tears streaming down your cheek, belly laugh."

"What happened?" Janet asked, amusement lacing her words at the thought of Jack O'Neill doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"That's the oddest part of it," Daniel replied, shaking his head in wonder. "We had finally wound down for the night. Teal'c and I were on one side of the fire, Jack and Sam on the other. I heard them talking, not loud enough to make out the words, more murmuring tones than anything else. It felt just like when we were off world and I would hear them talking when one of them couldn't sleep or during a change of watch," pausing to make sure she was understanding.

Seeing her slight nod, he continued. "I think I dozed off because the next think I know I'm startled by the sound of Sam bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. She immediately tried to say she was sorry to Teal'c and I, but she was laughing so hard she could barely speak. I was just about to ask what was so funny when I heard a low rumble mixing with Sam's. Jack was literally rolling on the ground, laughing." Catching her eyes, he grinned. "It was amazing."

"Did you ever find out what happened?"

"No," Daniel replied softly. "It didn't seem important, you know?"

Nodding, Janet focused back on his features. "It sounds wonderful. So I'm back to my original question: why do you seem so sad?"

Shaking his head, Daniel turned to face her. "I'm not sad," he repeated, emphasizing each word to try to convince her. Seeing her continued skepticism, he brushed her hair from her brow. "I'm wondering if I show you enough how much you mean to me."

Janet's features flashed from surprise to tenderness. "Oh Daniel, you show me every day that you love me. Yes, it sounds like Sam and Jack's relationship is different than ours, but that doesn't mean there is something wrong with ours. I have never doubted that you love me and I know I will never stop loving you."

Locking eyes with her, Daniel peered into them absorbing the love and tenderness being reflected in them. "Good," he murmured, running his fingers down the side of her face. "Me neither," he added softly. "Still, if you ever doubt it..."

"I won't," she interjected, laying her fingers on his lips to stop him. Moving her fingers, she brushed her lips across his in a tender kiss. Pulling back, she laid her head again on his shoulder.

Leaning his head against hers, Daniel laced his fingers with hers. After a few minutes, he said softly, "How about we call Sam and Jack and see if we can get together in a couple weeks? Maybe run up to Red Rock and camp out, or go to their cabin? You can spend some time with them that way. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," Janet sighed. Realizing he was remembering her earlier statement about missing Teal'c, Jack and Sam, she lifted her head and caught his eyes. "And **that** Daniel Jackson is one of the ways **you** show me you love me."


End file.
